The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0033’.
‘PEQZ0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0033’ has salmon colored inflorescences held above the light-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0033’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10904-1’ with coral color florets and smaller leaves when compared to ‘PEQZ0033’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0033’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10942-1’ with more apple blossom colored florets and darker leaves compared to ‘PEQZ0033’. The resultant seed was sown in January 2010.
‘PEQZ0033’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0033’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.